My Kitsune
by Matt'sUke
Summary: Just a short one-shot. HieixKurama.


HI GUYS!!!!

So I started a new cosplay (Hiei). Oh and please don't kill me for not updating, college happens, and college gets in the way. XP So yeah, I love this pairing to death. And I'm sorry but I promised myself no rated R on a new pairing (though it was really hard not to make this into a lemon… and slightly awkward with Kurama sitting next to me…..-pokes kitsune-) So yeah Read, Review, all that jazz.. OR DIE! –sweatdrop- sorry didn't mean that. Okay, I did. Enjoy!

Dissclaimer: I don't own a thing, although I am looking into buying a red spandex jumpsuit (go go power rangers… -clears throat- nevermind….)

Now Read!

* * *

The wind picked up briefly calling the red-head's attention away from his studies and over to his window. Just as emerald eyes returned to the page, the window was blown open and Kurama jumped up to close it as his papers scattered across the room. "No need to enter so dramatically." He said softly to the small fire demon he sensed standing behind him as he shut the window and gathered up his papers. He turned around to find Hiei holding out a few of the scattered papers. "So what brings you here?" Asked Kurama, knowing that Hiei was not going to start the conversation. Hiei didn't answer; he just put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall. "Ever the talkative one." Said Kurama as he sighed and sat back down at his desk. Hiei wandered over and looked over the red-head's shoulder at what book he was so intent on. "Hiei," Started Kurama sensing his friend behind him, "If you find the human world so boring that you stoop to reading over my shoulder, then why do you come?" Kurama turned around suddenly his face very close to that of the fire demon. Hiei looked down briefly and mumbled something incoherently. Before Kurama had a chance to ask him to repeat himself, red eyes were staring back into green. "It's because I was bored that I came here, but I see you're busy. I'll leave then." Hiei turned to leave but Kurama stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Hiei, wait." The Jagan Master froze where he stood. He shouldn't have come by tonight. It was a whim. The fleeting thought of wanting to see his friend is all. Yet here he was frozen to the spot by his friend's touch alone. Hiei shook his head and took another step away, pulling his arm free. "Baka Kitsune." He turned back towards his best friend before opening the window and seemingly vanishing.

It was no longer just windy outside. The night had grown cold, with rain falling in harsh sheets. Kurama started to get up to close the window with a sigh. Just once he wished he had a Jagan Eye, just so he could see what was going on in his friend's mind. Before the fox demon had a chance to even stand up completely the very person he was thinking of showed up in front of him once more. "Hiei, you're…." Before Kurama had a chance to finish what he was saying, Hiei grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into a kiss. Kurama's eyes widened remarkably as Hiei pushed towards him. After what seemed an eternity they broke apart, slightly out of breath. Hiei stared into the green eyes that no amount of clairvoyance would ever help him understand. He expected Kurama to push him away, be disgusted. Kurama stood up and Hiei braced himself, if Kurama wanted to hit him, so be it. He would take the hit. To his surprise, however, the hand that Kurama raised did not come down across his face has he had expected. Instead it gently pushed Hiei back onto the fox demon's bed. Kurama leaned in on top of the smaller demon with one hand on either side of his head.

"Is that what you've been keeping bottled up inside, my little mouse?" Hiei turned his head away, "Hn. Kurama, the reason I don't talk much, is because I can't find the words. Let me explain." Hiei pulled Kurama down and pushed him over on to his back so he was straddling his hips. Hiei crushed his lips onto Kurama's again, this time running his hands up his shirt and over his smooth chest. Hiei broke the kiss and trailed kisses across Kurama's jawline and down his neck. Kurama tilted his head back at the feather-light kisses, his own hand grabbing at Hiei's shirt. Upon feeling the kitsune holding on to him so tight, Hiei sunk his teeth into Kurama's neck, earning a moan of pleasure from the red-head. "Your mine now, kitsune." whispered Hiei, his hot breath sending shivers down his counterpart's spine. The fire demon attacked the other boy's lips once again until the two fell, holding each other close, trying to catch their breath. "Your mine now, kitsune," repeated Hiei, "now and forever."


End file.
